Memoirs of The Preformer
by Flag-Twirler9910
Summary: This is a sequel to my Mean Girls: Bring It On book. It's about little Seth surviving high school with being on guard, no Sabrina and new competition. Homophobia is never fun but somehow Seth can do it, hopefully. READ MEMOIRS OF THE PREFORMER AND REVIEW
1. BAND CAMP!

_Ok so here we are. It's Seth's 11__th__ grade year and he's about to start Color Guard band camp and he's ready for it. He's just had a little relaxing break with Sabrina gone and everything else stopped for the June and July summer vacation he had. August is here and it's time to start working again. So read on about his story with Memoirs of The Performer. REVIEW!_

Seth sighed as he arose a few minutes before his alarm did and shut it off. The air wasn't too hot or too cold and the sun was a few moments away form rising. He rolled off his bed and walked to the bathroom and started to take a shower. He felt the warm water fall onto his body and felt even more peaceful.

He took a shower and changed into some tiny black tight shorts that barely covered his booty and a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He checked his nails and saw that they were still black and not scratched at all. He sighed knowing that that would change before the day was over.

He stepped back into the bathroom and opened his drawer. Pulling out eye liner he started to put some onto his eyes and avoided poking his eye out. Stepping back and looking at himself compared to his flag he smiled when he saw he was taller then it once again. He grew in the past few months about two inches to the height of 5 feet and 7 inches and was now taller then the flag itself.

Looking at his hair he saw the black hair with bleached highlights in them with all colors of the rainbow. He put his contacts into his green eyes making them turn a shade of brownish red. He moved his tongue across his teeth feeling his canines being sharper then ever.

He smiled at himself as he put on his wrist warmers and watch. He was happy to have his old look back, and happy he finally had the time to get himself all ready. When they first moved to Midlothian, Virginia his Aunt and Uncle told him he had to get rid of the make-up and the hair and the fangs. He reluctantly listened even though he'd rather be living with his aunt and uncle then his parents.

Now that his Aunt and Uncle decided to go on more worldly travels for a year and wouldn't be returning for a year, they felt bad of abandoning him and le him do his old way again. They sent him money every week to get by and sent him little trinkets for his trinket collection that was basically a group of miscellaneous crap.

He hadn't been with anyone since his transformation back to his 'dark' side. He hopped everyone would be ok with it. He had told Amber, his friend who followed him from NYC suburbs to Virginia, that he changed back and she seemed happy for him.

He knew his new friend Renee wouldn't care because she had seen a lot worse. She moved here from Florida when she was about 9 and she knew about Seth's past. She moved into a bigger house and moved into the Cosby High School district when before she lived in the rival High School's zone. She'd be joining the Guard at Cosby this year and probably ruling over it as Sabrina did the cheer leaders last year.

He heard a honk form outside and a smile popped onto his face and he gave a little happy jump and grabbed his bag and ran outside to Renee's new car. He threw his flag into the back and leapt into the front seat and they drove down the block towards the place no one ever wanted to be.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Seth and Renee were stretching waiting for their next to useless captain to start practice. "So where's this oh so wonderful Amber of yours," Renee asked doing a split.

"She'll be here next week when the marching band comes. Remember it's only the guard this week for choreography."

"Oh yeah," Renee said switching splits. "That's stupid."

"Well the oh so fun drummers are going to show Wednesday," Seth said stretching his back.

"HEY GIRLS," Gigi, the captain, called to the guard. Seth gave her a dirty look and she smiled innocently and said, "AND SETH! We would like you to welcome our newcomer to our Guard. His name is Cody and he just moved here from Chicago."

"A GUY," Franny, a stupid slut, said. "Is that even legal we already have Seth."

Paris, Seth's friend, flickered her off as Gigi gave her a look and said, "There's no limit to how many guys you can have." Gigi then stepped to the side and let Cody step forward. He was a tall, about 6 foot guy, with dark brown almost black looking hair and seemed as if he was in college.

"Sup," Cody said to everyone. Seth swore he heard sighs of wanting as he said hey. "I'm Cody, been on Guard since 10th grade. Did winter guard for a year before it was stopped. I'm heading into my senior year and I can't wait to spin with you guys. I see we won't have an issue with having me on as seeing you already have a guy of your own."

Seth gave a little wave being nervous about being put on the spot again.

"Hey Seth," Gigi called. "Why don't you can Cody go and share spins and make sure we know the same things."

"Alright," Seth said getting up with Cody's help. "Let's go hot stuff." Cody walked through the crowd of girls following Seth who knew they were all staring at Cody. "So," Seth said turning around to him at the spot. "How's your adjustment here? Does it suck like mine was?"

"Where'd you move from," Cody asked unfolding his flag.

"NYC suburbs," Seth said unfolding his. "Either way so I saw all those girls staring at you, I'm sorry. I'm going to warn you though that you will get a lot of stares like that from everyone. Comes with being a "flaggot" he said then threw his flag.

"It's ok," Cody said looking back at the girls. "I don't mind." He winked at one and made he almost fall over. "Any guy would like a bunch of girls wanting him right?"

"HOLY SHIT YOUR STRAIGHT," Seth said forgetting about the flag and let it fall on him.

"Are you man," Cody asked trying to help the little guy up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Seth said getting up. "Your straight though?"

"Yeah," Cody said. "Why?"

"Never met a hetero flaggot before," Seth said picking up his flag. "I'm sorry. I'm an ass for assuming."

"Well I'm guess you gay then," he said back. Seth nodded and Cody smirked. "It's ok. So let's get to this sharing of spinning."

_Well there's a fun start to Band Camp. More troubles aren't that far away either. SO keep reading and REVIEW!_


	2. Sabrina's Aftermath

_Ok so here we are. It's Seth's 11th grade year and he's about to start Color Guard band camp and he's ready for it. He's just had a little relaxing break with Sabrina gone and everything else stopped for the June and July summer vacation he had. August is here and it's time to start working again. So read on about his story with Memoirs of The Performer. REVIEW!_

"EVERYONE," Gigi called. "GATHER AROUND!" The guard came around and sat down waiting for Gigi to do something. "Ok now before we start here is the list fo all the girls on guard this year. I want everyone to know each other so we don't look like idiots when we perform and ask for certain people's names.

Seth grabbed a list from one of the co-captains and read the names

_**Captains**_

_Gigi_

_Regina_

_Valerie_

"_**The Fantastic Four"**_

_Heather_

_Debra_

_Jackie_

_Alyson_

_**Guard Members**_

_Renee_

_Paris_

_Tracy_

_Britney "Berry"_

_Britney "Brown"_

_Helga_

_Heidi_

_Nicole_

_Rebecca_

_**Featured Males**_

_Cody _

_Seth_

Seth stared at the sheet and couldn't stop gazing at the Featured Males category. He couldn't believe that they would be distincted as so, and also that his name was after Cody's. Deciding it would be too much drama to bring up he let it go that they recognized Cody before him.

Seth looked around and saw Renee gazing at him probably thinking the same thing, then he saw a face that gave him one of the evilest death glares. Tracy marched up to him and punched him in the face.

"TAKE THAT YOU BITCH," She screamed in front of everyone.

"What the fuck did I do," Seth asked as Renee helped him up.

"ENDED MY CHEERING CAREER KAST YEAR," she screamed at him. "BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO QUIT CHEERING AND I HAVE A CRIPPLED LEG THAT DOESN'T ELT ME TUMBLE ANYMORE!"

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT," Seth screamed back pushing away form Renee and got into Tracy's face. "SABRINA WAS GOING TO KICK YOU OFF ANYWAY SO BACK OFF BITCH!"

"YOU'RE THE BITCH," Tracy screamed punching his stomach. Seth bent over and felt the pain but quickly countered with an uppercut of his own. Tracy screamed and tackled him to the ground. She had her hands on his neck and he raked at her face with his "claws".

Paris finally took the situation in her own hands and rammed the butt end of the flag into Tracy's back. Seth sneered as he was released form Tracy's grasp.

"WHAT IS GOING ON," Alexis said running out. Alexis was a young girl who was the adult figure that ran the guard.

"Tracy went berserk and attacked Seth," Renee said before anyone could say a lie against Seth. None of the guard was too keen on Seth, except for Paris. With the rivalry between Color Guard and Cheer Leaders being fought and Seth's sister was the Cheer Leading Captain that meant they expected him to "spy" on them. Seth refused and said he just wanted to spin "betraying" them all.

"It's true," Paris said before everyone started to scream at each other. The Fantastic Four started to scream at Renee and Paris, Valerie and Regina started to bicker with each other, Gigi then decided to take a side for once and fought with her best friends the Fantastic Four.

Helga, Heidi, Berry, Brown, Nicole, Rebecca, and Cody stood in amazement as Seth started screaming with Renee and Paris at the stupid Fantastic Four. They were the new people on the team and hadn't settled into a clique or side yet. Even though Renee spun at Clover Hill Last year she became friends with Seth and kept with him and Paris. Alexis tried to calm everything down in the middle of what seemed to be another fistfight about to break out.

"Let me handle this," Cody said putting his hand on Alexis' shoulder. He took a step towards them and called out, "GIRLS!" Seth gave him a dirty look, "AND SETH! LOOK!" He pulled off his shirt showing off his great Abs and his lovely body. Everyone went speechless, except Seth of course.

Renee slapped him and said, "How ca you scream at a time like this?"

"Cause I'm immune to him," Seth said as he kept screaming at the quietly stunned girls. Cody gave Seth a confused look and Seth turned to him and said. "Your straight, we have no chance with each other. I have made that mistake before and I won't make it again. You do have a nice body though and I hope you know that."

"OK," Alexis said taking action with the silence. "Everyone this year we are doing something a bit different. Instead of our captains making the routine to spin to, we have hired a choreographer and I'd love for you to welcome, Anya."

Everyone went speechless as a short girl stepped out form behind them who they all recognized instantly. She was the choreographer for all the other high schools in the area and would bring their routine to ruin.

_Well there's chapter 2. Isn't band camp fun? This is all based off real live events, ok ell most are. The cliques and the clique loyalty is very real but the things they fight about may not be. READ AND REVIEW!_


	3. Spinning With Anya The Joy

_Last time we left our little performer off witnessing his guard go to ruin and let's read about how much further can day one of band camp go wrong? REVIEW!_

"Hello ladies," Anya said in what seemed to be a perky voice. Seth gave her a glare and she said, "And two guys. So I'm going to create your routine this year and I hope that this routine will be one of the best you've ever had."

Everyone gave a scared look at Anya. Every other school in the county had her as a choreographer, they all and the same routines as well. This girl only knew how to do a few spins and everyone knew each others routine because it was only the same few spins. Renee was happy to leave Clover Hill thinking that she'd escape her but she hadn't and hoped that Anya wouldn't recognize her.

"Well let's get started," Anya said putting her flags down. "Since I hate running and stretching let's just go straight to aerobics. So everyone get into a formation type shape and lets get this thing started."

Seth watched in horror as Anya led them all in a creepy aerobics routine that would mentally scar them all for life. None the less though they put up with it and got through it.

"GREAT EVERYONE," Anya said acting all perky. "Now everyone get into 3 lines and we'll practice our ballet dance moves." With moans and groans everyone listened and learned how to walk and run a special way called "Jazz walks". As they walked though they had to keep to a beat and so Anya played music with heavy beats mainly Disturbia by Rhianna.

Seth though being Seth interpreted the jazz walk into what he thought and called it the slut walk. The jazz walk u walk with your knees first and drag your feet behind ti in a pointed figure. It reminded Seth of a cat walk type thing for strippers though. So as he strutted his shit down the parking lot of the high school where the guard practiced, he gained many approvals of laughter from his fellow guard members.

He turned around and saw Cody make an attempt at it but still try to look a bit "manly". Renee and Seth held their laughter as Paris blurted it out. Cody made it to the end of the parking lot full of embarrassment as everyone else felt. Seth felt a little pity on the guy, it was embarrassing for him to do this but he didn't have to fight the I'm straight battle either.

"YEY!," Anya cheered as she taught them how to do a little mini-dance step and made them do a thing called "Grows and Dies" and "Tribal Dances". After a few humiliating rounds of that she taught them how to do ballet spins. "Be sure to spot and so you don't get dizzy. Pick an object and stare at it as you spin. I don't care if you stare at those football players that are walking by."

"To bad none of them are cute," Paris said making everyone laugh. They did the spins. Few did them well and others messed them p, and others were just a hot mess. Seth couldn't even do them right because he couldn't spin in a straight line.

Paris, Heidi, and Helga were the only ones who could do it. Paris was a gymnast and would be still if they hadn't found the scoliosis, and the German twins were dancers outside of school and knew how to do all of this.

"OK." Anya said almost skipping to her flag as everyone else grabbed theirs. "LET'S DO DROP SPINS AND OTHER SPINS!" For an hour they practiced spins they already knew and didn't care about.

Seth was starting to realize why Renee hated her so much. He decided to ask a question. "Excuse me Anya," he said grabbing her attention. "What's the music theme this year?"

"Well," Anya said s she stopped spinning to think about it. Everyone listened in to hear what the music theme would be for the half a year they'd be spinning to. "The theme for your music this year is pop music of the decade." (It's 2010) "So the music choices are a Just Dance and Womanizer mix, Disturbia, Single Ladies, and My Life Would Suck Without You."

"That's cool," Seth said, "If you want I can make the routine to the Just Dance and Womanizer. I already have routine to them both and all I would have to do is-"

"NO THANKS," Anya said a little pissed and spastic. "I have the routines already almost complete."

"Oh," Seth said feeling a bit hurt. He didn't care that she and said no what he did care about was how bitchy she was at him. She'd probably been frustrated and would let this one go. If she ever though snapped at him again like that though, he'd harness his little gay bitch inside of him as well and beat her down.

………………………………………………………………………

Cody was making small talk to the other girls on the guard and noticed Seth wasn't anywhere to be found. "Hey Renee," Cody called getting up and walked over to her. "Have you seen Seth?"

"I don't know," she said thinking. "Maybe he's in the bathroom. Can you go check; I mean I know he wouldn't care if I did but school rules and all."

"Fine," Cody said turning around and looked into the bathroom. "Seth. Dood, You in here?" He heard nothing and then left and walked towards the band room to see if he was in there spinning a flag. He gave a little peek into the room and saw no Seth, or his flags. Turning around he heard music coming from the gym and rant o see what was going on.

The Womanizer Just Dance mix was playing through Anya's I-pod speakers and Seth dancing to it. He was dancing to the womanizer chorus and then picked up his flag and gave a 45 toss when Lady Gaga's voice came in. Cody walked in quietly and leaned against the wall facing Seth's back.

He watched the little guy spin and throw the flag as if it was natural to him. He saw how much better he was then Tracy and a few of the other girls and wondered how he himself looked. The song ended and Seth struck a final pose and he bowed. He rolled his flag up and walked back towards the door and jumped when he saw Cody standing there.

"Your routine was good," Cody said opening the door for Seth.

"Thanks," Seth said with a little smile. "I hope Anya's will be a bit like it. I mean I can seriously make all the routines and the ones I've seen her make look all the same and their really simple."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Cody said walking back to the band room to meet new that he lunch brake was over. Seth ran off to talk to Paris and Renee as The Fantastic Four surrounded him with wanting eyes.

_Well that's how the first half of band cam day 1 is going. Cody's being molested by girls, Renee's in hiding, and Seth's wishing that he'd be able to choreograph the routines that he knows he could do better._


	4. Gun Ho to Jai Ho

_Well here's the next part. The Guard is having practice without Anya to prepare for the upcoming summer school pep-rallies that they had to spin at. _

"Why the fuck are we even doing these dumb ass pep rallies for the dumb ass summer school bitches," Renee asked leaning on her flag inside the gymnasium.

"Cause the school's retarded," Paris sighed. They were all tired due to the few hours they just practiced with Anya. The pep rally practice was made to be only 15 minutes after their former one. No one was in a good mood to spin more for something they didn't believe in.

"You think it's bad," Gigi staid flabbergasted. "You don't have to hold a flag in the exact center of everything having a solo spotlight on you. I mean everyone is now going to know I'm on Guard."

"Is that a bad thing," Tracy asked confused.

"You know Gigi some people would be happy to hold that solo," Seth snapped at her knowing she was very ungrateful for the spot. It wasn't a secret that Gigi was ashamed and embarrassed to be on Guard. It just drove the girls, and Seth, insane.

"Well it can only go to the captain Seth," Debra retorted back at him. "Besides they're other girls here who have had more experience then you who would gain the spot before you did."

"You mean the same way we couldn't try out for captain back in May Deb," he spat back at her. Debra told everyone that only the people with 2 years of experience could try out to be captain, and no one could until the captains left. Meanwhile during try-outs the captain position was up for grabs again, but with Debra spreading the rumors the knowledge of becoming the new captain wasn't known and less applications were sent in, making it a shoe in for the former captains to keep their posts. By the time the re-try outs were even known though tic was too late.

"Don't even make that face Deb," Paris bitched at her. "We all know you want fucking captain and you've been foul playing for the position."

"I don't know what you mean Paris," she said.

"Hello," Heather said breaking their little pre-bitch fight up. "I remember you saying Paris that you wouldn't even want captain."

"Well I would have loved to have known that fer sure HEA-THER!," Renee said starting to be pissed. She was captain at her old school and loved the position of power and was dying to regain it.

"RELAX EVERYONE," Regina screamed quelling the bitching. "Now let's pick up our flags and start practicing for this fun filled festival."

"What music are we forced to spin to now Reg," Alyson asked.

"That's the surprise actually," Mr. Legato announced. Mr. Legato was the music director of the county and ran the marching band and over saw all the things the color guard did while he focused on the band itself.

"What exactly do you mean," Nicole asked him.

"I mean you will be given freedom of choosing your own song and making your own routine for your own little show," Mr. Legato told them. "I want a list of 3 or 5 songs then a vote on them then I want the captains to choreograph and that will be your show." Mr. Legato then took his leave back out the gym doors leaving the Guard to ponder.

…………………………………………

Seth, Cody, Renee, Paris, and Alex, a twirler, were sitting in the local I-Hop after practice, which the captains made about 3 minutes to tell everyone to make a list of potential voting songs for the next day. They were sitting in a booth with Seth and Cody on one side and Paris and Renee on the other. Rebecca was in the bathroom having a seat reserved for her on Paris and Renee's side of the table.

"Holy shit you are way taller then Seth," Renee bluntly said putting down her menu.

"Ha ha," Seth sighed sarcastically back at her as he put down his own menu. He gave into the instinct to glance at how much taller Cody was then him and frown when he only came up to his shoulder.

"My concern is how lame our routine is going to be," Paris said to them. She was the only Guard member there that had been on it all her years in High School and knew what Guard could be like when Gigi wasn't messing around as captain.

"Why is that," Alex said sitting down asked.

"Before we had found someone to make our routines we had our captains make them for us," Paris explained. "They did shit and made the routines making them only drop spins because they couldn't be assed."

"Oh yeah," Alex said remembering. "I was so happy me and Lisa made our own separate form you people that year."

"Well Seth should make the routine then," Renee said. "He's always spinning and shit. He'll put a good routine together." Cody agreed.

"Mr. Legato wouldn't allow it," Seth sighed. "I offered to make them this year but well one, we already rehired Anya. Two, Heather and Debra would have created something out of it about I was making it and not the captains or someone else like them."

"The answer there would be because they'll dumb shit whores Seth," Renee muttered as the waitress gave her a look. Renee gave a look back and sneered as the waitress walked off huffing at her.

"So what were your song choices," Alex asked.

"We have to make a list of them," Paris smiled at her.

"I bet that'll be fun," Alex giggled.

"We'll end up with the most DIVERSE group of songs," Cody sighed humorously. "I personally can't wait to see what the damn list is."

………………………………………………………..

"ALRIGHTY," Gigi announced after another hard day with Anya. "We have the list of the songs the entire group has decided to enter to our private poll. We've narrowed them down to the top 5 and here they are."

_Viva La Vida by Coldplay_

_Jai Ho by A.R. Rahman_

_Hush Hush: Hush Hush by the Pussycat Dolls_

_I'm a Little Teapot_

_Paparazzi by Lady Gaga_

"Well," Seth sighed inwardly. "It could be worse."  
"WHO THE FUCK PUT I'M A LITTLE TEA POT," Alyson screamed alerting the Fantastic Four to start the gossip before their investigation that was about to under go. Renee held back her giggles with Paris who planted the song just to make them angry.

Cody acted like he knew nothing about it with Alex. Franny, the second twirler walked towards the Fantastic Four to aid in their investigation. Franny was the unofficial 5th member to their group.

"Alrighty girls," Gigi shouted to the group. I want a vote and lets vote now."

……………………………………….

A few minutes later Gigi, Valerie, and Regina were counting the ballots making everyone wait in high anticipation.

"OH CRAP," Gigi complained after she finished counting. Everyone's head turned to her. "THE WINNER IS JAI HO! THAT'S GOING TO BE THE HARDEST SHIT TO CHOREOGRAPH1"

"I'll-," Seth started to say before Gigi interrupted him saying, "WE KNOW YOU'LL DO IT SETH BUT WE ARE ALREADY DOING IT! ALRIGHTY GIRLS LETS MAKE THIS ROUTINE LET'S START WITH FIGURING OUT WHERE TO PUT ALL THE DROP SPINS!" With a groan from Seth, Paris, and Renee they followed the Guard after the captain.

_REVIEW!_


End file.
